Persons engaged in recreational exercise activities, such as walking, hiking, bike riding and fishing, use bottled water or beverages to replenish body fluids. Bottles of water are placed in back packs, bags and coolers and consumed when needed. This met hod of accommodating bottled water is bulky, heavy and not convenient for most exercise activities. The bottle holder of the invention obviates the disadvantages of conventional methods of transporting bottled water with a person engaged in recreational exercise activities.